


When the Director's Away...

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Unscripted [2]
Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Self-Insert, Separation Anxiety, cockblocking stage manager, dimple worship, dressing room makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Just a miniseries unrelated to my oneshots and "Behind Closed Doors."





	When the Director's Away...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts).



> Evil stage managers are evil. Nuff said.

“Okay everyone, take five!” the director shouted. “Be back in two hours ready to resume.”

  
He and I looked at each other, both of us silently hoping no one else had seen the slightly manic grins crossing our faces. I nodded; we often said more without spoken words than most people did in their lifetime. After a few more seconds, I crossed the room to where he stood and smiled as I felt his arm wrap itself around my waist. Most of the rest of the cast had left already, and the few that lingered were far too lost in their own worlds to take notice of our presence. Even though secrecy didn't really matter because everyone knew and accepted that we were married, there had always been an unspoken rule between us that we would try and keep it to ourselves during work.

  
“We've got a few hours to kill, my lass,” he whispered, watching my eyes close in delight as I felt the honeyed-velvet tone of his voice swirl against my eardrums deliciously.

  
“What do you want to do till we're needed?” I asked teasingly, grinning cause I already knew the answer and pressing a finger to his lips to stop him from replying.

  
He chuckled, looking into my eyes with such a desperately pleading look that I had to fight a sudden urge to snog him right then and right there. Nodding once more as we turned to leave the room, we made a mad dash for his dressing room. It was no closer than my own, but it had somehow become our little sanctuary before and after rehearsals and during breaks.

  
Once there, I looked into his eyes, searching for some kind of answer as to what had set him off this time, although I could find none. He moaned, pressing his lips to mine greedily as I wound my arms around his neck. My eyes closed in contentment; I was tired of only being able to look and not touch for so long. Of course, it had only been a few hours but even that felt like years, especially since the day’s rehearsal was only half over.

  
“God,” he growled, his voice low and tone slightly husky as he momentarily broke the kiss. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

  
I didn’t answer. Instead, I began to suck and nibble at one of his dimples as he closed his eyes in delight, loving the way his soft skin felt between my lips and against my tongue. He groaned in delight, carefully manouvering us over to the couch after nudging the door closed, and settled back to let me have my fill. Neither of us were particularly worried about any marks I might leave; he had plenty of concealer to take care of them if need be. After awhile, I released his dimple and settled back to admire my handiwork. He chuckled, already knowing by my expression that he'd need to use the concealer before we returned.

  
“You and my dimples, little one,” he sighed, affectionately shaking his head as he trailed soft kisses down the sides of my neck.

  
I laughed, mostly from the undeniable truth in those words, and gently ran two fingers down his cheek as he made a soft purring noise in reply. After a minute, I smiled sweetly and captured his lips with my own; he tasted slightly exotic like the tea he'd had at breakfast mixed with something indescribable and totally him.

  
“God,” I murmured, breaking the kiss momentarily with a small moan. “Nobody knows how to snog the way you do, I swear.”

  
He grinned teasingly, eyes half-lidded and lashes almost tickling his cheeks. “I might say the same for you, my love.”

  
“Might?” I giggled. “You just did.”

  
“You've got me there,” he smirked, resting his forehead against mine.

  
I looked at him with a lascivious grin, still wondering what had set him off as I leaned in for another snog. He wrapped his arms around me in response, making me whimper against his lips in surprised delight as I felt him squeeze my ass gently. Regardless of the closed door, knowing we could be caught at any time filled me with extra feelings of excitement and arousal.

  
“Mmm,” I murmured, the sound ghosting over his lips in a hot puff of air. “I could snog you forever, baby boy.”

  
Letting out a soft noise halfway between a growl and a purr, he closed his eyes in contentment and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. After a moment’s thought, I let one of my hands drift upwards to wrap itself around three of his fingers and squeeze them gently. He squeezed back in reply, silently letting me know that he wasn't going anywhere. It was no secret that I'd experienced some unpleasant shit before meeting him, and one of the lingering effects was separation anxiety as well as fears of abandonment. I sighed; I really wanted to get some relief for both of us, but I didn't think it was going to happen.

  
“Penny for your thoughts, m’lass?” he inquired. “You almost looked sad for a minute.”

  
“I...I am a little sad, I guess,” I admitted. “I just don't want to end up killing the mood by talking about it.”

  
“It happens, little one,” he replied, pressing a soft, soothing kiss to my forehead. “I love you so much.”

  
“I love you, too,” I murmured, “but what if there's a day when you don't?”

  
“That's never going to happen,” he soothed, stroking my hair. “I love you far too much to even begin to consider such a thing.”

  
“Promise?” I asked, looking up at him pleadingly. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

  
He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, there was a sharp knock at the door. I jumped, looking at him with my face red as he rose to answer it. I could only think of one explanation: we had been due back onstage for quite some time and someone, most likely the stage manager, had been sent to chew us out. I crossed my fingers, quietly willing that not to be the case, but luck was not on our side. It was indeed the stage manager, we'd overstayed our break by an extra half-hour, and the director was absolutely fuming because this wasn't the first time it had happened.

  
Once she had left, he turned to me with a sigh and sad smile. “We've been needed onstage for the last half-hour, little one. We’ll pick this up later, I promise.”

  
I sighed too. “All right. Back to hell, hmm?”

  
He chuckled, taking my hand as we rushed back to the stage. “Indeed. But I wouldn't want to share it with anyone but you.”

  
“I know the feeling,” I sighed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Break a leg, my love.”

 


End file.
